Hair Dye
by JinxSaw
Summary: Two Amy's, two places, one wanna be ginger. Oh, and a random real ginger. SO, what happens when worlds colide? Rated T because I'm a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Hair Dye**

**Written for Amy Price (SawManiac211) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who. Do not own Amy (she owns my soul)**

Doctor: Amy!

(Amy walks into the room, grinning. But it's the wrong Amy)

Amy: Yes?

Doctor: You're not Amelia Pond! Get out!

Amy: But I AM Amy. I'm just a different one. We went through a temporal schism in the fabric of the Universe. We've swapped places!

Doctor: Nooooooooo! I KNEW something like this would happen!

Amy: So, can I stay?

_MEANWHILE_

Kat: Amy, what the HELL has happened to you?

Amy: Erm, who are you?

Kat: I'm Kat, this is Shaz, and this is Georgina. You're Amy Price. And you've suddenly changed size, shape and hair colour. Or are you a future Amy, who doesn't dye her hair? Ooh, I know-

Amy (aside to Shaz): Doesn't she ever stop talking?

Shaz (whisper): Nope.

Kat: -Fabric of the Universe!

Amy: What did you say?

Georgina: She said 'You might be a different Amy, and passed through a temporal schism in the fabric of the Universe.'

Amy: Of _course_! Why didn't I think of that?

Kat: Because I'm smarter.

Georgina&Shaz: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!

Kat: Shuttup!

_Amy: How the hell am I going to get back to the TARDIS?_

**Now press the little green button marked review. I know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hair Dye**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who. Do not own Amy (she owns my soul... Can I have it back yet?)**

(A loud bell rings loudly right above where Shaz, Georgina, Kat and Amy were standing. Amy cringes, and covers her ears)

Amy: What the bloody hell was that?

Georgina (looking worried): School bell. Form time. (Everyone else joins in looking worried. Two other girls hurry over)

Girl-in-front-looking-very-harassed: Who the fuck is that? And where the fuck is Amy? And are you going to watch fucking eurovision?

Kat: And why are you swearing so fucking much?

Girl-in-front-looking-very-harassed: Stress

Shaz: Since when could YOU be stressed, Eni Penny?

Girl-in-front-looking-very-harassed: Since Amy hasn't turned up on music Friday. Duh! And DON'T CALL ME ENI PENNY! IT'S JUST ENI!

Kat&Shaz&Amy: We buy ENI car dot com, we buy ENI car dot com!

Eni: SHUTTUP! (sulks)

Girl-slightly-behind-Eni: Um... Where's Amy, and who is this?

Georgina: Oh hi Coralie!

Coralie: Answer my question, or I shall randomly start speaking French!

Shaz: This is Amy, and we can only assume that our Amy is wherever the hell this one came from. Georgina came up with a smarticle explaination-

Kat: Excusemoi? That was ME...

Shaz (blankage): So, we're figuring out what to do.

Eni: Where _were_ you when you vanished?

Georgina: Why didn't I think of that..?

Eni: Because I'm smart.

Amy: I was in the TARDIS, somewhere above the Horsehead Nebula,

(Collecyive gasp)

Shaz: You... Are... An... Astronaut!

Kat: Yes, that's all very well, but how the hell are we going to deal with the fact that teachers will be expecting us in class soon. Wtf are we meant to do now?

Amy: Don't worry, the doctor gave me this. (presses button)

Eni&Shaz&Georgina&Coralie&Kat: Arrrrggghhhhh!

_MEANWHILE_

Doctor: What? Of course you can't stay! Where have you come from? Where's Amelia gone to?

Amy: School.

Doctor (groan): Noooo! I do not wanna go back to school!

Amy: Looks like you're stuck with me then!

Doctor: Fine. Well, seeing as we're stuck with each other for a while, you'd better tell me about yourself.

Amy: I am an only child. I live with my mum and my dad. Oh, and Jigsaw often visits and sleeps under my bed.

Doctor: Who?

Amy: The guy from Saw. It's a little joke we have.

Doctor: Why am I stuck with an insane one?

Amy: Be grateful you're not stuck with Shaz. Or Kat.

Doctor: They your friends?

Amy (suddenly sober): Yes. And they're, like... Hang on, where are we? (rushes over to doors and opens them) Wha...? (faints)

(Rory bursts in): Where's Amy?

Doctor (points): There.

Rory: …I meant MY Amy.

Doctor: In school...

**Please review. It's the little button down there, and it doesn't bite! Might put you in if you leave a name of choice, age and general character description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hair Dye**

_Let's pretend that aeroplanes in night skies are shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now... _(Amy and the Doctor sung along to the song that had apparently begun playing out of nowhere.)

Rory: Um... Hello? Why is she here, and where's the music coming from?

Doctor (stopping short): I dunno 'bout the music...

Amy: Cell phone? Duh? (waves pink cookie)

Doctor: Who is it?

Amy: Er... Kat. (answers phone) Hi!

_Kat: Amy. No, Asda._

Amy: Nice to hear from you as well.

_Kat: Hang on, put the doctor on, Pond wants to talk to him..._

(Doctor snatches phone)

Amy: Hey!

Doctor: Pond! Where are you?

_Amy: In some school... I've used the freezing device, there are only a few people outside it._

Doctor: I thought I told you only to use that in emergencies! Who's outside it?

_Amy: Kat, Shaz, Georgina, Eni and Coralie. And a few others who can't be affected._

Doctor: That is a lot.

_(brief scuffle)_

_Kat: Hi Doctor, this is Kat. When can we have our friend back?_

Doctor: Well, now you're stuck in a time loop, it will be along time. I'll have to get you out of it.

_Kat: Sweet, stuck in time._

Doctor: Um... Is this your phone?

_Kat: Yes. Why?_

Doctor: Sorry about the bill.

_Kat: Shit, my mom's gonna fricking kill me! (hangs up)_

Rory: When's my Amy coming back?

DOWN ON EARTH...

Shaz: I'm BORED! If time is really frozen...

Kat: Omigod, WRONG IMAGE!

New-person-that-turned-up-a-split-second-before-Amy-pressed-the-button: Where's Amy?

Georgina: What the hell is it with that question?

Eni: Lisa! Omigod, Katherine was right. Doctor who IS real!

Coralie: Anyway, what's the news from the mothership, Pond?

Lisa: What's HAPPENING? I swear, I will make every one of your names sound you will never be able to tell anyone what you're called ever again... Ever.

(Georgina&Coralie explain)

Lisa: Wow... Deep...

Amy: Hi Lisa.

Lisa: Hi Amy... Wow...

Amy&Shaz&Kat&Georgina&Eni&Coralie: STOP SAYING 'WOW'!

Kat (aside to Coralie): Do you reckon I could go and find Heo and... y'know?

Coralie: Drag him inside the loop so you ask him out without anyone around? Nope. We'll be watching...

Amy&Shaz&Lisa&Georgina&Eni: Huh?

Coralie: Never mind... Just keep an eye on Kat...


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**To my reviewers and people who have out me on subscription,**

**This story, and all my stories, have been put on hold. I am working on too many at once. So if you want to see this, or any of my other stories worked on, please take the poll on my profile.**

**And can I take this opportunity to say thanxx for reviewin'! :-)**

**Love Kat**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hair Dye**

**Do not own Doctor Who, Amy, Eni, Lisa, Coralie, Georgina, Shaz or myself.**

**A/N: Ok, this didn't win the poll, but I prefer this one. Promise the winner will be the next one I finish. Promise!**

Amy: Hang on...

Doctor: Oh no, what's she gonna say now?

Amy: You're the same doctor from the T.V. Show, aren't you?

Doctor: (mutters) Damn Susan for random obsession with T.V. when she travelled with me.

Rory: Yeah, he's the same.

Amy: That means... Ohmigod, that means...

Doctor: I used to look like David Tennant? Yeah, I get that a lot.

Rory: Well, you don't look like him now. He didn't attract gay people.

Doctor: Talking about yourself again, Mr. Pond?

Rory: I told you, that's not how it works...

Amy: Nooooo... It means Kat was right about something!

Rory: Is she not normally then?

(Amy whispers something to Doctor. Both look at Rory and laugh.)

Rory: What?

Amy: When Kat... Argh, can't breathe...

Doctor: Kat is... (falls over in fit of laughter)

Rory: Doctor, tell me.

Amy (inbetween gasps): She's obbsessed with you.

Rory: Oh no... (joins in laughing)

Doctor (suddenly sobering up): Now, Price, let's figure out how to get you back...

Rory: Well, we could go to just before Amy pressed the button and switch them over?

Doctor: I know! We could go back in time to just before Amy pressed the button and switch them over!

Amy: Brilliant, Doctor!

Rory: But I just... Oh, never mind.

BACK ON EATH...

Georgina: Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!

Shaz: Oh, stop updating Facebook!

Lisa: Did you hear about Emma?

Eni: Ohmigod, yeah!

Georgina: So sweet!

Shaz: Perfect for each other!

Coralie: Our lickle Emma growing up!

Amy: Kat, come back! Don't you DARE try sneaking off!

Kat: Damn you guys, stop bloody watching me! If I want to sort something out that I can't do in real time, then why shouldn't I do it now? I mean, just because my ex says it will never work, why wont it? He's meant to want me to fail in everything!

Lisa: What do you even want to do?

Amy: Yeah, Kat. We don't know what aliens live in time loops, so we can't let you go off by yourself. Especially if we don't know what you're doing or where you're going.

Shaz: You haven't even told me. I'm your best friend.

Georgina: Or me. And I'm your shrink. (weird looks) She pays me in cookies!

Eni: Hopefully she's not going to find an jump Arthur Darvill.

Amy: Hang on, doesn't he play Rory in the T.V. series of Doctor Who?

(awkward silence that is interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a Dalek blaster)

Eni: What was that?

Kat: I thought you knew?

Eni: No, I only said I knew what the hell was going on in that show so you'd leave me alone!

Coralie (aside to Amy): She never stops talking about your show.

Amy: Understandable. It's brilliant, isn't it?

Coralie: I haven't really been watching it much.

Georgina: Neither have I.

Amy: Has anyone been watching it apart from Kat?

Shaz: Yeah... Her little brother.

Amy: What... Oh crap, no time to talk now, look! (everyone spins around)

Kat: Shit, it's a Dalek!

Amy (looks at Kat with sparkle): You know what the doctor would say...

Kat: Yup...

Amy&Kat: Run!

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to blow up one of the schools departments next, one of the ones closest to their hearts. In your review, tell me which one you'd like blown up...**

**P.E.- Lisa**

**Music- Amy (Price)**

**History- Kat**

**Geography- Coralie**

**Maths- Georgina**

**Science- Eni**

**Drama- Shaz**

**Also, put in character description and a name you'd like used, and the first two people to do so will have their character in the story!**

**Psst... I heard that if you review my stories, an ice cream sundae appears in front of you... Hopefully...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hair Dye**

**Thanks to my reviewers in the last chapter;**

**sarah-reed-richards**

**MaryandMerlin**

**SawManiac211**

**boo-cupcake**

**You guys sooo rock!**

**Because two people have given answers, I can't be bothered to decide between them, so both will blow up. Probably And look out for a new character!**

**Do not own Doctor Who, Amy, Eni, Lisa, Coralie, Georgina, Shaz or myself.**

**~~~Kat~~~**

In The TARDIS

Doctor: So, Price, what was the time, date, year and exact location you were in when you were randomly taken?

Amy: Do you know what, for the life of me I can't remember.

Rory: Oh brilliant.

Amy: You can shuttup, smarticle.

Rory&Doctor: Smarticle?

Amy: * sigh * Meet my friends... Anyhoo...

Doctor&Rory: Anyhoo?

Amy: Meet me... Looksie here...

Doctor&Rory: Looks-

Amy: SHUT UP!

*awkward silence *

Rory: She's more like Amy than I thought...

Amy: Look, I was in the homeroom block of my school.

Doctor: Which school?

Amy: I told you! Heavencroft High.

Rory: You didn't.

Doctor: He's right. You didn't.

Amy: Oh, never mind, it was 2010.

Rory: My time!

Doctor (glares): Amy's time...

Amy: Oh, you two...

ON EARTH...

Eni: Will someone tell me what the fuck that thing is?

Coralie (panting): It's a Dalek, you idiot!

Shaz: Have you seriously never seen Doctor Who?

Eni: Nope.

Kat: Shuttup you guys! The doctor never argues when he runs, only explains a brilliant plan! (pants... Looks at Amy) Got one?

Amy: Nuh uh... (Looks at Georgina)

Georgina: Let's split up!

Lisa: OK, anything to get away from that!

(a blast hits the expanse of wall next to Lisa at that split second. Everyone screams and jumps)

Amy: Ok, Coralie, Georgina and Eni come with me! Shaz and Lisa, go with Kat! (split up still running) Where's the best place to go?

Georgina&Coralie: Geography.

Eni: Nuh uh, no.

Amy: Well, I'm with them, c'mon...

Eni: grumblegrumblegrumble...

Shaz: Quick, quick, quick!

Lisa: What are we going to do?

Kat: The doctor would be thinking of a plan whilst running... So the plan is... Drama studio!

Lisa: Why there?

Shaz: Murder in the dark!

Lisa: What?

Kat: Drama club!

Lisa: Someone WILL tell me what the HELL is going on...

Shaz: When we were in drama club, we played murder in the dark a lot...

Kat: And hid...

Shaz&Kat: Under the prop boxes!

Lisa: The WHAT?

Shaz&Kat: Never mind!

Amy: Quick, which way?

Coralie: Left... OH MY GOD, IT'S MR CRAGALL! (all stop and laugh)

Eni: He's frozen! Oh my god, that's funny!

Georgina: What's he doing?

Eni: Check his laptop... (Georgina checks...)

Georgina: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, he's on page three of the sun's website!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

Amy: Screw him, RUN!

Eni: Have we got time?

Shaz: And they made a dramatic dash across the courtyard to the Drama block...

Lisa: Shuttup...

Kat: It's good to... (sees movement) What the hell was that?

Lisa: What was what...

SOMEONE: All of you, shut up and get into the drama block...

Shaz: Ok, but who are you?

SOMEONE: My name is Tara Astra, and I'm the biggest doctor who fan in the world...

Kat: You lying BITCH, I'M Doctor Whos biggest fan!

Shaz&Lisa: Uh oh...

**Sooo, I'm not blowing up any departments in this chapter, even though I said I would!**

**Oh what?**

**No she didn't...**

**Yeah, so, options still open!**

**And sorry about the ice cream sundae... Promise it might appear in front of you if you review this time... Hopefully...**

**~~~Kat~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hair Dye**

**Everyone loves Hair Dye! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for reviewing the last chapter;**

**SawManiac211**

**sarah-reed-richards**

**MaryandMerlin**

**Pinkfashionmania14xoxox (yes, G, I know who you are...)**

**boo-cupcake**

**anonymous360**

**Thank you, you're wonderful! And because a grand total of (drumroll please) one person has said I need more description, the entire layout of this story shall be changed... for three whole chapters, unless I prefer writing like this anyway. So. There.**

**Can you believe this is chapter six? I know, I've never kept on at a story this long before!**

**~~~Kat~~~  
xoxox**

In The TARDIS...

The doctor paced back and forth in front of the TARDIS console, irritation plain on his face. How can you not remember the date? All Amy knew was the day- Friday- and the month- May. He looked to where she was sitting slumped on the steps on her phone. Rory was on another step on the far side of the console room, staring into space, a worried look on his face. He was probably concerned for Amy. The doctor's thoughts turned to worry also. Who knew what horrors Amy had released into the split second when she's pressed the button? Reapers were dominant on his mind, but he knew others that were more dangerous, but less likely. Cybermen, daleks... Any alien could slip from where he'd trapped them in the void into the frozen second.

Rory was thinking of Amy and the dangers she was in. Not the monsters, no, Amy was used to the monsters, but the insane people she appeared to be stuck with. She was never far from his mind these days, not that she'd ever been, but most especially at this time. Keeping track of days was hard in the TARDIS, which would explain how it had happened. They were still trying to work out which day it would be, and which day to arrive back on. Like school kids, they didn't want to ask the doctor for help. He was embarrassed, she was... Concerned. Mind you, so was he. He still saw the looks the doctor sometimes gave her...

Amy was on Facebook. She was staring at the display on her phone, looking confused, like a dog trying to remember where it had buried a bone. She remembered walking into school that day with Georgina, Kat and Shaz...

_...Shaz stood stock still suddenly, like a lightning bolt had hit her..._

_...'Hey, move it, we're going to be late again!' Amy joked..._

_...'Ohmigod, do you know what day it is?' she said worriedly..._

_...'No,' Amy and Kat said at the same time..._

_...'Friday,' said Georgina..._

_...'Yeah,' sad Shaz. 'Friday 13__th__...'..._

'Ohmigod!' screamed Amy. The doctor rushed over to her, concern on his face, and Rory looked up mildly interested. She was waving her phone, which displayed the panicked message Shaz had sent an hour previously as a status update. _Oh crap, today__ is Friday 13__th__ May 2011! _Underneath was a comment from Kat; _Yeah, three days 'till my birthday! :)_ The doctor peered at the screen.

'Don't you see?' asked Amy. 'It's the date!'

'Friday 13th May 2011! Amy, you're a genius!' The doctor held Amy's head in his hands, and kissed her. Rory looked up.

'Hang on, I thought she said 2010 a minute ago,' he said. Amy looked awkward.

'I have problems... One of which is remembering the date. I'm good at remembering dates in history; 1066 Battle of Hastings, 1966 England World Cup victory... 2010 England fail, sob... Stuff like that, but not THE date.' She looked up sheepishly.

'Never mind,' said the doctor. 'Can you remember what time?'

'No,' said Amy. 'I don't have to continuously ask for the time, like Shaz.'

'Damn it!'cried the doctor and Rory at the same time, stressing the 'it'.

'It was just before the eight thirty bell!' said Rory randomly, surprising everyone. 'Well, Amy HAD to have a reason to press the button!' The doctor smiled, a huge beaming, beamy smile.

'Rory's a genius!' yelled the doctor, as he begun typing coordinates into the console.

xXx

In the drama studio it was dark. Lisa looked around blindly. The last time she'd been in here was a year ago, and she remembered the time she'd left it for what she thought was forever. Not so, for now she was back, but in a life or death situation. She heard someone moving near where they'd stumbled into the room from, and suddenly the lights came on.

Kat was standing near the lights with Tara, frowning at her. For the first time, we saw what she looked like. She was an average height, just slightly shorter than Shaz, but slightly taller than Kat. Her eyes and hair were deep brown, and she had skin the colour it goes when it's waiting to be tanned. But the all gasped at what she was wearing, It looked like no one had ever told her that you should only wear pinstripes in the office, for she was wearing way too much of it. Her skirt was pinstriped, falling an inch above her knees. It looked so precise that Shaz was thinking about taking bets with the others that it was measured. She was wearing a pale blouse and a pinstriped suit jacket as well. But the thing that Kat noticed was around her neck she wore... A yale key.

'If you're doctor who's biggest fan, I'm the queen of Sheba,' said Kat indignantly.

'Then, your majesty, we should certainly all hide. Allons-y! Does anyone know any good places to hide? It's only my first day here.'

'There's the prop boxes,' said Lisa, at the same time as Kat said;

'There's behind the curtains.' Tara glared at her, as she glared at Lisa, who glared back at Kat, and Shannon glared at the dalek that had just appeared from behind the curtains. Everyone began yelling at the person they were glaring at, until Shaz screamed 'Don't kill me!' Then, they all saw the dalek.

'Oh shit,' said Tara. Then; 'Run!' They didn't need to be told twice. Shaz grabbed Lisa, as she looked frozen with fear, and they dashed to the door leading into the courtyard. Kat glanced across at Tara, who was looking around anxiously for somewhere else to run to. Kat sighed. As much as she hated the girl, she didn't want to be responsible for her death.

'C'mon!' she cried, and yanked her through into the BS corridor. They legged it past properties, dressing room 1 and make up, before reaching the end of the corridor.

'A staircase?' panted Tara, looking sceptically at Kat.

'Trust me,' she said, nodding at the door. Behind them, they heard the undeniable sounds of a dalek blaster, and looked back just in time to see the doors blown clean off their hinges...

xXx

Shaz and Lisa both looked behind them. They had reached the doors to maths., just as the dalek blasted the door to BS corridor. They looked at each other, panic full in their eyes, as they fumbled with the doors, finally yanking them open. What met their eyes was an eerie sight... Whilst no one was aloud in any buildings, except homeroom, before 9:00, the neeks found a way out of that. Homework. While the rest of the population of the school was happy with where they stood in the lines of evolution, the neeks hated it. Roughly translated, it means that neeks wanted to be more popular, tried to hang with the cool people, failed and got beat up. So they had to hang inside maths, the place avoided like the black plague.

Inside this corridor in the mornings, could be found little neeks flirting, little neeks sending neeky texts, and proper neeks, talking to teachers. Then you had the people who were friends with the neeks, but not neeks themselves. Like Mazza, who was rushing towards Shaz and Lisa. Then, she stopped dead.

'Looks like my theory is right,' she sighed. 'Only freaks haven't been frozen.'

'Shuttup, and listen,' demanded Shaz. Mazza's eyes turned a dark grey, a sure sign she was angry. 'Have you ever seen doctor who?' Her eyes turned a fuzzy pink.

'Of course I've seen doctor who!' she gushed. 'It's got Matt Smith in it! I loved him in Ruby in the Smoke, and now, oooh, he's just _gorgeous_!' Lisa and Shaz exchanged a look.

'Then I think you can handle the truth,' Lisa took a deep breath, and explained everything.

'No shit,' breathed Mazza.

'You believe us?' asked Shaz in surprise.

'No,' said Mazza. 'There's a dalek about to blast the doors of the maths block off.' Shaz and Lisa spun around, as the dalek shot a deadly shot...

xXx

Amy, Eni, Georgina and Coralie crouched under desks in the large geography room.

'Are we meant to stay like this forever?' asked Eni loudly. The others, as even once watchers of doctor who, shushed her. 'Why?' she replied, at the same volume.

'Because,' said Amy in a stage whisper, 'any moment now, a monster will walk into the room, look around for us, find us, and we'll have to run off again.' Eni considered this a moment, before speaking again.

'Then why can't we just run no?' she asked.

'Actually, why don't we?' asked Georgina. 'Why has no one done this before? I mean, now that you say it, it's obvious!'

'It won't work,' said Coralie from under her desk. 'I asked Kat that once, and she said it had been done, but they'd just run straight into the alien. This way we can be sure when we're running away from it.' No one could argue with that logic, so they were all silent. Until Eni's phone went off very loudly.

'_Stop, callaborate and listen, Jedward's back with a brand new invention...'_ Jedward sang.

'I thought you hated them,' growled Georgina.

'It's my ringtone for Amy,' said Eni indignantly. She answered the phone. 'Hey Price!'

_'Hi. Look at your watch. What's the time?'_

'You called me, whilst we're being chased by daleks, to ask what the TIME is?' Eni was pissed. Georgina gasped, understanding why.

'Just tell her the time,' she begged.

'_Doctor, they're being chased by daleks...' _In the background, Eni could hear the movement of everyone else stopping. _'Did you say daleks?' _Eni heard a mans voice say. Amy's voice became distant as she moved away from the phone. '_Yeah, I did. Apparantly they're being chased.'_ The mans voice spoke again._ 'That is bad. That is real bad. What's the time?' _Amy's voice came on again. _'The doctor says that's cool, try __and push Kat in front of one. What is the time?'_ Eni looked at the clock on the classroom wall, or she tried to. The dalek got in the way, so she shifted her position slightly.

'It's 8:25 and 21 seconds,' Eni said.

'_Thanks for being so precise,' _said the mans voice. _'She was,'_ said Amy. _'She said the seconds as well. Thanks Eni, go fight Daleks, we'll be there as soon as we can!'_ The line went dead, and Georgina screamed. The dalek Eni had seen and not really registered was pointing its blaster to the supporting beam in the wall.

'Exterminate! Exterminate!' it yelled. And fired.

**Well, what did you think? Do you like the style, and who do you think should die? I wanna kill someone, because there has to be sacrifices in doctor who. Do you want me to keep writing like this, or change it back? You're decision, I play up to the audience!**

**~~~Kat~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hair Dye**

**Epic. Just epic. Don't ask me why I'm saying this, I just am. Ok, anyhoo... Hi. * random hysterics*... Now I'm done with that, sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, and the wait... If the next chapter isn't up on Wednesday, it won't be up until Friday, 'cos I have a sleepover :-)**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers in the last chapter, you're all great! I'm trying to keep your characters on track, but if they start to go haywire, just yell at me!**

**boo-cupcake**

**SawManiac211**

**MaryandMerlin**

**sarah-reed-richards**

**Thank y'all! Enjoy this chapter! I'm scaring myself writing it. Daleks with a hidden agenda? Spooky stuff.**

**~~~Kat~~~**

In the maths corridor...

The three girls threw themselves at the floor, just as a few tons of wood, brick and glass came soaring over their heads. Shaz screamed, terrified. Mazza looked up carefully to see the dalek coming closer to them. She was scared as well, but had seen doctor who.

'If we don't move, and play dead, it won't notice us,' she whispered to the other two. So they lay there, unmoving, with their fingers crossed, faces pressed into the floor, glass covering them. They tried to still their breathing, but they needn't had bothered. They didn't fool the dalek.

'The one called Mazza will stand,' the dalek shrieked. None of them moved. 'Mazza will stand, or the irritating one shall die.' The dalek yanked its sucker arm round, which was attached to a piece of rope, and round the dalek came a small girl in the uniform. She had dark hair which came down to her shoulders in a pageboy cut, she had blue eyes, and wore her skirt really long. When I say really long, I mean really really long. Like, past her knees long. Mazza's first thought was neek.

'Oh shit,' muttered Lisa. 'Why is she here? Outside the thing? Why? She's not special!'

'Who is she?' asked Mazza, glancing at the child.

'That is Kat's sister, Bex,' said Shaz.

'Small child, which one is Mazza,' yelled the dalek, swinging its eye-stalk all over the room. Bex cowered as the blue light reflected on her face. She did look very young, and didn't really understand what she was being used for. She glanced wildly at the three teenagers that were beginning to move into an upright position.

'That one,' she said, pointing at Mazza. The dalek moved forward, dragging Bex along. She fell, cutting her hands on the glass that littered the floor. She was pulled along, like when you fall over windsurfing, except she had no wish to be in this predicament.

'Make her stand,' said the dalek, again aiming its blaster at Bex. Shaz and Lisa hissed at Mazza not to let her make her stand up so Bex would die, but she pointed out that the dalek would kill them all anyway. Logical, thought Lisa, so she left it. Shaz wasn't as smart.

'What do you want with her?' she asked, standing up. The dalek re-aimed its blaster.

'Because she knows,' he replied. And blasted Shaz off the face of the school.

xXx

In drama...

Tara looked back at Kat, who was urging her to run down the staircase, when she suddenly collapsed onto the floor screaming. The dalek showed no consideration for her, and continued to move towards them. Strangely, it showed no signs of wanting to kill them.

'Kat,' muttered Tara. 'C'mon, pull yourself the dalek's here.' She stopped screaming, but silent tears continued to free flow down her face.

'Are you the ones they call Tara Astra and Kat Hammond?' the dalek screeched. **(A/N sorry, couldn't resist) **Tara looked the dalek straight in the eye stalk.

'And if we are? What are you going to do to us? Tell me! What are you going to do?' she screamed at it. Behind her, Kat was still crying, but she was also searching amongst the rubble that had been blasted down the corridor from the door. She found a sizeable sized piece of brick work, and looked up.

'Oi, dalek,' she said softly. The dalek shifted its eye-stalk slightly, and Tara moved to look at her.

'What?' the dalek drawled.

'I've got a present fore you,' she said, and hurled the brick straight at its eye. It struck home, damaging the eye, but not for long. They scrambled up the staircase, trembling after their close call.

'We don't need to run now,' said Tara. 'The dalek can't get us any more!' The relief in her voice was huge. They reached the top of the staircase, and saw a door leading to the outside. 'We can just wait here now, can't we?'

Kat looked at her, apologies in her eyes. 'Actually, if you'd read the books, a fully formed dalek can repair their eye in less than three minutes,' Tara looked at her panicked. 'Run,' said Kat.'Out the door. It leads to a fire escape. In the summer, we used to hang out here. Have you been shown where the art block is?' Tara nodded. 'Then go there. It's like a freaking maze. It'll never find you there.'

'What about you?' asked Tara. 'What are you going to do?' Kat looked at her.

'I'm going to stay here. I want to know why the dalek didn't try to kill us while it had the chance.,' Kat smiled wanly. 'And Shaz is dead.' Tara looked at her with a freaky look that made Kat feel like she was stupid. Which was the effect the doctor had on his companions, so maybe Tara was more like him than she knew. Kat sure wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of telling her that.

'We were once very into this spiritual stuff, and we read about a blood bond on the internet, the same thing twins have naturally, and we can feel when bad stuff happens to each other. Shannon is dead.' There was a silence.

'Good luck,' whispered Tara. The two girls embraced. 'Stay safe,'

'You too,' said Kat, as Tara opened the door to the outside. She was about to leave, when Kat spoke.'Just promise me one thing...' she said.

'What?' asked Tara.

'Read the books.' Tara laughed through her tears. They'd gone from hating each other on sight, to being almost best friends, and now they were leaving each other. A blue light flickered up the stairs, and Kat glanced worriedly at Tara. 'Run!' And then Tara was gone, leaving Kat to the mercies of the dalek. And she turned to face the danger of the flying dalek...

xXx

In the TARDIS...

Amy paced, fretting about her friends. Rory paced, worrying about Amy. The doctor raced around the console, yelling something about gravitational maximal pullouts, creating waves of hidden agendas implanting them into aliens brains. Like the daleks.

'Seriously,' he was saying. 'The daleks have had a hidden agenda implanted into their brain, which is why they're at your school. Daleks with a hidden agenda... I mean, hidden is different to the usual, so not wanting to kill everything not dalek. Daleks with a hidden agenda... Spooky. I mean, imagine daleks with an agenda that you have no incling of. Now that is a hidden-'

'Shut up!' yelled Amy and Rory together. Then, they went back to their pacing.

'Anyway, we can't go and change things, because it'll create a magnetic gravitational pullout, creating even more havoc, and possibly stopping...' He suddenly stopped, and looked at Rory, counting. Rory began to feel uncomfortable. He and Amy had been counting as well, and he felt sure the doctor knew. 'Never mind,' he said in the creepy way he does sometimes. 'So, we just need to send as much support as possible until they work out why the daleks are there. Then we can reverse the waves, cancel out the agenda and hopefully we can fetch them out the loop!'

'Great plan!' said Amy, then aside to Rory; 'Did you understand a single word of that?'

'No,' Rory hissed back. 'I just go along with it and keep my fingers crossed.' Amy sighed, and rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to call Shaz,' she said, and dialed. The phone was picked up almost immediately. 'Hello?' said Amy.

'Hel-lo?' replied the unmistakable voice of a dalek. 'Is the doctor there?'

'Hey, I'm calling, I ask the questions! Why have you got Shannon's phone?' Amy looked panickedly at the doctor.

'I have exterminated her. We must locate the Kat child and the Tara child. I have the Mazza child. Place this call on video,' the dalek ordered.

'How the hell does a dalek know about video calls?' muttered Amy. 'Doctor? Can I plug this in anywhere?' The doctor snatched the phone, and plugged it into the screen. A dalek was shown, and behind it was Mazza and Lisa. And the body of Shaz.

'Oh my god,' said Amy, her eyes welling up with tears.

'She had been told too much. And she was asking questions.' Amy just stared.

'What do you want with them?' asked the doctor.

'They have seen the hidden. They know of the plan. They know of what has happened. They know the secret,' the dalek began repeating itself.

'Alright, alright, alright,' said the doctor. 'What is the secret?' Then, they saw Kat stagger into the screen, being pushed by another dalek.

'Now, doctor, it wouldn't be a secret if they told you! But I know what it is, so does Tara, and so does Mazza!' Then, she saw Shaz, and things began to get ugly. 'You bastard! She doesn't know the secret! She knows it's incomplete, but she doesn't know what the secret is! And you killed her!' Kat launched herself at the dalek, and shoved it to the floor. A huge crash echoed around the room, and something behind the phone began screaming. 'Hush it, Bex!' yelled the angry red head. Then, the screen went fuzzy, and the picture vanished. There was silence for a bit.

'Who's Tara?' asked the doctor.

'A good question,' said Amy.

xXx

In geography...

At the last moment, it redirected the blast out the window. Glass flew everywhere. Then, the dalek stood poised, as if waiting for orders. No one dared to move. Amy was anxious about the same thing Rory was anxious about. Each other, and something they thought might exist._ If we get out of this_, prayed Amy _I will tell the doctor about you and let him help me. _She tried to ignore the fact she'd said 'if'. Eni shivered. She was nearest the dalek, and was sure it couldn't see her because of the angle. Coralie was shaking, like proper shaking. None of the episodes she had watched or been told about quite added up to hiding under a desk from a dalek.

Then, a figure dressed in a pinstriped dress suit poked her head into the classroom.

'Shaz is dead! Look, I'm a distraction!' she yelled, and ran again. The dalek turned and spoke.

'Voice recognition, voice of Tara Astra. Knowledge of the secret in possession. Retrieve secret,' its voice was strangely deep for a dalek. It then followed Tara, forgetting the others. They sat there in silence for a bit, before Amy yelled at them.

'Run!' They ran.

'Shaz is _dead_?' said Georgina, disbelieving.

'It would seem so,' said Amy. Coralie was in shock. Eni was just in silence. They rounded a corner.

'Fuck,' said Eni.

They had run into another dalek.

**I killed Shaz :-( And the doctor was talking nonsense. Like always. Has anyone guessed what is going on with Rory and Amy (Pond, not Price) yet? I have... And the secret? Ah, well that's a secret... Now, review!**

**~~~Kat~~~**


End file.
